Harry Potter and the Beginning of the End
by His 1989
Summary: James Potter got up groggily from his spot on the floor and ran up to the nursery, there lay his wife, Lily, on the floor eyes open and unseeing. Curled in her arms was his little Harry. His son.   Going to be a short story maybe 6 chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

June 15, 1985

"Do you James Potter take Lily to be your wife?"

"I do." James replied, looking directly into Lily Evans' eyes. The day he'd been waiting for his whole life was finally here. And half over.

"I do, too." Lily smiled that smile that never stopped melting his heart.

After the ceremony they walked out of the small chapel behind their family and friends. As they walked down the front steps through the rice being thrown at them, James thought about how he never thought he'd get this far. He never thought this day would come, not for him anyway. If he hadn't saved Snape's life, if he hadn't interfered in his best friend's practical joke and saved the person he absolutely hated, he'd never be here. He would never be beside Lily. He owed Snape. As much as that killed him, Lily meant so much more.

Now though, now he was holding her hand and calling her wife. Nothing in his life would ever be the same, and that was perfectly okay with him.

XXXXX

"So, I don't have to carry you over this thing for real, right?" James asked. They were standing in front of their new little cottage they'd purchased after their honeymoon three weeks ago. They'd visited this little muggle town and simply fell in love with the place. Godric's Hollow was their new home. He turned to look at his beautiful wife. His Lily.

"Er, James?" Lily said. "You will carry me over thi—Argh!" She yelped as James swung her over his shoulder. "James. James!"

"Yes, dear?" He said as innocently as that puppy who ruins your carpet. Lily smacked his back and laughed.

"Not like this you caveman." He swung her back around cradle style in his arms.

"Better?"

"Much." She smiled this was her husband. Sometimes it was hard to believe they had made it this far. She never thought his face would ever make her do anything but sneer, and now his face, his eyes held her future. She took his face in her hands and kissed him, watching as he still had that small bit of surprise cross his face and then change into the brightest smile she had ever seen. The smile that was for her, and only for her.

"Your palace, my queen." He carried her over the threshold over to their all but empty living room and dropped them both unceremoniously on the single piece of furniture in the room; a very old, very ugly, but also extremely comfy sofa. She giggled softly, still awed by the turn her life had taken.

"Want to break in the couch?" She whispered huskily in to his ear. The shock on his face lasted only seconds before he put on his mischievous grin and devoured her mouth. This was the life, she thought.

XXXXX

November 30, 1986

"So Sirius, how goes the adventures on the new motorbike?" James asked his best friend.

"Great." He replied with his mouth full of mashed potatoes. "It's almost like a broomstick with an engine and a kickstand."

They were seated at the large dining room table at the Potter's cottage. All of their friends and a few members of the elite team known as the Order of the Phoenix sat with them. There was Mad-eye Moody, all eyes, nose, and legs intact; then Frank and Alice Longbottom sane and also expecting; Remus Lupin, looking happy and fed despite his condition of being a werewolf; there was also Peter Pettigrew, the smallest and mousiest of the group and the most quiet; there were Fabian and Gideon Prewett, the twin brothers of Molly Weasley nee Prewett; beside them the two Weasley's and their small brood of five.

The Order of the Phoenix was brought together by Albus Dumbledore, the greatest wizard of the Light Side. He'd brought them all together to defeat a man who'd named himself Lord Voldemort; a man who'd crossed every line of evil. The wizarding equivalent of Adolph Hitler. He killed mercilessly. He believed that all children who were born into magic from Muggles, or humans with no magical background, were to be killed and never allowed to learn to hone their abilities. He believed they'd stolen their magic from the wizarding community and they had to be punished. So this man, this evil man rounded up every muggle-born witch and wizard and killed them along with people who defied him and the purpose he stood for. The only man that Voldemort would not cross was Dumbledore. So it was Dumbledore who would put a stop to him, with the help of his amazing group of witches and wizards.

Small insignificant chatter surrounded the table, odds and ends, what each did for their current mission each knowing that one of their member was part of the other side. One of them was conspiring to put them all in danger. They were all careful of what they said to one another these days. Not knowing who to trust was hard when you knew that one of your friends could betray you at any time.

Despite the darkness of the time, one Lily Potter had a soft glow about her. She stood up suddenly, and all the conversation came to a pause.

"Everyone? I have an announcement to make." She looked down at her husband and smiled. "James and I, well, we're going to have a baby!"

Cheers erupted from around the table. It would be another child in their group to be coming into the dark world that they lived in. With Frank and Alice expecting and Molly and Arthur with their small ones, there was more to fight for.

Another small light in the darkness.

James leapt up from his chair and swung Lily around kissing her forehead lightly. All of his dreams were coming true. His beautiful wife and the child insider her would be the icing on his favorite cake. His wife. His child. His baby, inside her.

"Wow." Was all he could say.

XXXXX

July 31, 1986

1:00am

"James." Lily called sitting up in bed. "James." She shook him, sometimes this man could sleep like the dead. "James!"

"Wha—what?" He flailed and fell off the bed. Poking his head up slightly he saw Lily sitting up with her eyebrows raised for a second before pain flitted across her face. "Honey?"

"James. Eesh. Its time." She panted out slowly.

"Time?" She raised her eyebrows again, he sounded so dumb sometimes when he first woke up. "Time. Oh merlin. Its Time. Now? Like this second?"

"Yes you idiot, get up." He stood up like a lighting shot. "Grab the bag, we'll go by floo."

"'Kay." He said, still reeling. It was time. He was going to be a father.

They floo'd to the Hogwarts infirmary. It was the safest place for them considering the newest circumstances. They needed to keep their baby safe. Voldemort had been after them and their baby ever since some stupid new Hogwarts teacher made a prophecy sealing the fate of the Dark Lord and a Death Eater had overheard. Idiots. Dumbledore had asked them to take on a Secret Keeper and perform the Fidelus Charm so that no one could find them.

Madame Pomfrey ushered Lily to a bed and gave her a potion for the contractions. It was funny how Muggle women went through horrific ordeals giving birth to babies everyday and here was Lily sitting up as pretty as you please with only a small abdominal pinch to signal contractions.

Five hours later a small boy, seven pounds and three ounces, twenty-one inches long, was born to James and Lily Potter. Harry James Potter was welcomed to the world surrounded by his parents and Dumbledore and the medi-witch.

XXXXX

July 31, 1987

"Oh I wish he could have a real first birthday." Lily and James were still in hiding and Lily was worried about her son's social interaction. "He can't even have any friends."

Little Harry turned one that morning at six. He was now walking, or teeter-tottering, around the kitchen while his mom made a birthday cake for him. His first ever. Every few minutes she'd slip him a finger-full of icing and he'd giggle and come running.

James sat at the table watching his son. It was exhausting being in the house cooped up all the time. The only person they ever saw was Peter, the man they'd chosen as their Secret Keeper, or the man Sirius had chosen to protect them anyway. James understood in a way, why Sirius had given the job to Peter instead, who'd ever believe that they'd trust Peter with such a task? Still, James thought that Sirius would have been a much better choice, if someone ever did find Peter it would be only too easy for them to find the Potter's location, Peter wasn't exactly the brightest candle burning in Hogwarts.

"I know Lils, but what can we do? If we even step outside we could be putting Harry in danger. He'll be okay for now. Its only for a while." He picked up his son and tickled him, little Harry squealed, his green eyes sparkling like his mother's. "Right, buddy? You're okay."

James nuzzled his baby's neck. "Dada, dada, dada." James' eyes widened.

"Honey, did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Lily said from the oven.

"Harry just said 'dada' didn't you slugger?" James laughed, excited.

"Dada." Harry wriggled, trying to get out of his dad's arms. James put him down and Harry walked in to the living room, where you could hear him saying 'dada' over and over as he played with his blocks.

Lily came to the table with the small cake. She put a big candle in the middle and lit it.

"Get Harry, its time for cake." They sat him down in his little chair. They sang him happy birthday and Harry clapped with enthusiasm. "Blow out your candle, baby."

Harry looked at them like they were crazy, so all three of them blew out the candle together. "Happy Birthday, Harry Potter."

XXXXX

October 31, 1987

"Harry James Potter! You come back here!" Lily laughed as she chased Harry around the bottom floor of their house on his little baby-broomer. He'd gotten it for his birthday and hadn't wanted to get off of it for months.

"Hey, Lils, can you put Harry down? I want to watch a scary movie with my wife." He smiled and kissed her.

"Sure, but no axe murderers." Lily waved her wand and the toy broom came to a halt. Harry shrieked, a happy baby sound. She lifted him up in to her arms. "Come on slugger."

Lily carried her son up the stairs to his nursery. Grabbing his favorite Blues Clues pajamas she readied him for bedtime. "Time to dream about the fairies, little Harry."

She sat down in the rocking chair and started to sing his favorite lullaby.

Meanwhile downstairs, James had picked out the movie and was cleaning up Harry's toys that were left strewn over the living room floor. The front door opened of its own accord. James looked up and saw something he never expected to see. Voldemort was in James Potter's home.

Voldemort twirled his wand in his fingers. Calmly he glided over to James and took his neck in his hand. James never had time to react.

"James Potter." He hissed.

"Voldemort. What do you want?" He choked out, bravely.

"Where is the boy?"

"Shove off, Snake-face." James spat.

"Tell me where he is and I will spare your insolent life." Voldemort said, squeezing harder.

"James!" It was Lily, on the stairs paused with her wand raised.

"Lily. Run! Get Harry and run!" She didn't need telling twice. She ran up the stairs and gathered her son. She couldn't apparate from the house. The wards wouldn't allow it and the only fireplace was downstairs in the living room. Harry's room was the farthest away from the stairs, she was trapped. She braced Harry on her hip and pointed her want out in front of her.

Downstairs, James lay splayed out on the floor. In seconds, Voldemort was up the stairs in the doorway of the baby's room. Seeing Lily, angry and ready to strike, the Dark Lord laughed, a cold and cruel laugh that sent uninvited chills down Lily's spine. She wouldn't let him take Harry.

"The Order will be here soon, Voldemort. You should leave." Lily was the negotiator for the Order, she could do this.

"You dare speak my name? Hand over the boy."

"No. You take me instead. He's just a baby." She was panicking now, she messed up by saying his name.

"Silly girl, hand him to me and you needn't go the way your husband did." He was lying. James wasn't dead.

"No! Not Harry. Please, not Harry." Voldemort came closer, he was becoming angry. Outside a storm was brewing, the wind was knocking the trees into the windows.

"No, please! Please."

"Avada Kedavra." The Killing Curse flashed its angry green light taking the last of Lily Potters breaths. She fell to the floor with her son still clutched in her arms.

"You. They said you could stop me." He laughed again, the cruel sound echoing through the cottage as he said the curse once more.

The green light flashed toward Harry, and Voldemort stopped laughing. The green blast of light fused with a bright white emitting from the small boy on the floor. It was so bright that Voldemort shielded his eyes as it engulfed them both. Suddenly, the Dark Lord felt a great pain. His tattered soul was being ripped from his body, nothing he'd ever felt before had compared to this. He felt his body melt into pieces. Then it was over.

The disfigured body of Lord Voldemort was no more. Just a vapor of nothing. The blinding light was gone. Harry the baby boy, sat in his mother's lifeless arms and clapped his hands one time. He had unknowingly survived the most powerful curse known to wizard-kind. Soon, he would be known as the Boy Who Lived.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out, I've actually had this one written for about a month just haven't found the time to get it out there. Thanks for all the reviews and story alerts, I think this will be the story I actually finish. Just bear with me. I hate reading fics that the author takes too long to update too. I'm going to do better! For this chapter I actually have a very specific music selection. These first couple of chapters are going to be pretty heart wrenching, even I cried.**

**P.S I did notice that the time frame WAS wrong, but from here on out expect it to follow to the T. So this chapter reverts to 1981 as the original time of the Potter's deaths.**

**Anyway, I own nothing of the Harry Potter series except this story, all the characters belong to our favorite lady, J.K. Rowling.**

**So, without further ado here's chapter two. Enjoy!**

Chapter Two

_Still Halloween Night _(only in 1981 hehe.)

**Godric's Hollow**

**James Potter**

James blinked groggily, his head was killing him. He stood up slowly rubbing the back of his head. Then he remembered Lily racing up the stairs to protect their son. Their only boy. Damn Voldemort, why was James still alive?

"Lily!" He yelled, hoping that she'd respond. That she was still alive. There was no answer. "Lily, honey please."

Still nothing, he rushed up the stairs looking in every room before the one that belonged to Harry at the end of the hall. There he saw the scene that would haunt him for the rest of his life. He knew that every time he closed his eyes he would remember her beautiful emerald green eyes staring up at him from her resting place on the floor, looking but not seeing.

His beautiful Lily lay in front of the crib, where she'd fallen. If he didn't know, if he couldn't feel that piece of his heart where she had been ripping itself away from him, if he didn't know, he would have said she was the most beautiful, most peaceful woman sleeping, as if from a fairytale. But he knew, he knew and looking back at her eyes killed him. He could see her stone pale face and knew her hands were lifeless. Those hands that had held his own, healed his wounds, soothed his troubled past. Those legs she'd held herself so high, so perfect. Her hair splayed around her so beautiful, so red, a raging fire in the sun it would never see again. Those eyes, it all came back to her eyes. The ones that looked at him in hate at first, then to understanding, and love. That love in her eyes that kept him going even while he knew they were in danger. In danger because Voldemort wanted their son.

It was then, looking at her face for the second time, that he noticed his little boy, curled up in his mother's arms. He was as still and quiet as she. From the first look, James felt he had lost everything. His wife and his son. He looked at them drowning in his own pain, he couldn't even cry. The hurt in his heart was so great it was physical. He simply stared at the two people who had become his entire life. Knowing things would never be the same again. He held his head in his hands. A single sound broke the silent sobs wracking through James body.

"Da." He looked up. Then the rise and gentle fall of the boy in the Blues Clues pajamas shocked him and his heart swelled.

"My son." He whispered. "Harry." He said a little louder, the baby boy opened his eyes and they brightened immediately as they recognized his father.

"Dada."

With a sigh of grateful relief he sunk to his knees in front of his beloved wife, gathered his son into his arms and wept like a lost child. His heart breaking with every tear that fell from his eyes, even as his boy held his face in his tiny hand.

* * *

**Godric's Hollow**

**Sirius Black**

An agonizing hour later the roar of an engine could be heard in Godric's Hollow. The Fidelius Charm had been broken. The small cottage was plainly visible between the houses on either side. _Damn_, Sirius Black said as he landed. It was late, but the surrounding neighbors had seen the green mark over the house. Most seemed to think it was a pretty cool Halloween trick, it was the 80's after all.

Looking at the small two-story cottage, Sirius could feel the magic reverberating off the four major walls. The house wouldn't hold itself up much longer with the magic pulsing from inside of it. On shaking legs Sirius Black headed in through the front door, and the foundation shook underneath him.

"Prongs! Lily!" He yelled, his voice cracking from his racing heart. He moved from room to room downstairs, finding no one. He headed up the stairs, still screaming for them. They'd better be okay, or that little rat friend of his was done. Then a hoarse voice called out to him from the nursery.

"Pads." James croaked, his voice sore from crying. The tears made his face feel unused and dry. Sirius barged in and the picture that formed before his eyes was devastating.

James was hunched over little Harry in his arms right in front of Lily. She was still staring up and Sirius couldn't help but feel a chill run down his spine knowing that she was gone and couldn't know he was there. He was momentarily distracted from Lily's face by multiple cracks outside the house, signaling the arrival of other wizards.

"James. What happened?" he asked his grief stricken friend. James looked up at him for the first time and the look in his eyes was defeating. Even for Black. The resident bad ass.

"He showed up at the door. The bastard. Knocked me out and went for Lily. She went straight to Harry, we should never have put those anti-apparition wards up. She could have gotten out. When I came to, it was over. Harry's still alive." For the first time that night James looked down at the small form in his arms and noticed something different about his son's face. A fresh cut over his right eye. It was jagged and lightning shaped. The mark of a failed curse.

"He tried to kill him Sirius."

"What?"

"Voldemort tried to take the only thing I have left." He looked at Harry again and pointed directly to the freshly formed lightning bolt etched onto his son's innocent skin. Even Sirius knew what it meant.

"That bastard! But how did Harry ever survive that? It's impossible. Even you know that." James shook his head. The house creaked ominously and brought Sirius back to his earlier train of thought. "Prongs, James, we have to get out of her before the house falls down on our heads. The aurors will be here soon as well."

James didn't budge.

"James, come on! For Harry!"

"I-I can't leave her here. I won't. "

"Okay, I'll take her. Just come on." Sirius took James' shoulders and pulled him up making sure little Harry stayed in his arms. Then he gingerly lifted his best friend's wife into his arms, her lifeless body dangling dangerously. With his other hand, Sirius closed those probing eyes. "Take Harry down, I've got the motorcycle waiting, I'll be down with Lily in a minute."

A dazed James took his son down the steps carefully. He had to focus on everything the steps he was taking, how tight his arms were around Harry, controlling his breathing, well, making sure to breathe. All he could think about was Lily. Her face, her smile, her eyes, her hair, the way she felt in his arms and the way they fit together so perfectly even after she'd hated him at Hogwarts. He'd never feel her again. Never see her again. Not really. It was over. With a single curse meant for his son. He almost resented Harry for that, which made him feel even worse. It was all such a delicate situation, Lily had died holding their son and here he was wishing she hadn't. Ugh, he disgusted himself.

He was so inside himself that he hadn't noticed he'd made it out of the front door, where a few Order members and Hagrid stood waiting. Dumbledore would soon arrive as well. Sure enough without even the slightest sound the old Headmaster was striding up the way.

"James. My dear man. Where is young Mrs. Potter?" Dumbledore asked, the usual twinkle in his eyes dissipating as James' face fell. "I'm very sorry. We must get you to safety. Hagrid."

"Yes sir, Professor Dumbledore, sir." Hagrid shuffled up importantly.

"Please take the Potters to the castle and wait for me in my office." Dumbledore said kindly. Immediately Hagrid started up the bike. Dumbledore turned on the spot and was gone before Sirius came out of the house.

"Sorry I took so long. Damned stairs broke. Had to suspend her in the air while I jumped down." Sirius' gruff voice caused Hagrid to turn around and take in the sight that Sirius had had to look upon earlier that night.

"Sirius Black. Is that…" The question trailed off. Hagrid couldn't bring himself to say her name either. He just looked down at her body with the most grief-stricken face.

"The Dark Lord's work I expect. James here said he arrived in the dead of night, looking for Harry. As we all knew he was." Sirius shook his head. He had other regrets swimming through his mind. The proof of his mistake lay here in his arms. Pale as stone and still as well, as the dead. It was his fault. He was brought back to the present as Hagrid let out a deep muffled sob. Sirius hung his head. There was nothing he could say, nothing anyone could say. The only thing that distracted him was Peter. He knew Remus was on a special assignment for the Order, but Peter had been on simple guard duty. Surely he would have heard, unless Voldemort had cracked his resolve. A resolve that was obviously more vulnerable than anyone had ever guessed, it had gotten them here.

The absence of Peter meant that he had given the Potters up, he'd relinquished the whereabouts of the one family the Dark Lord wished to see perish. His best friends.

The last question was, where was Voldemort? Why had he fled? Would he be back?

The easiest question to answer though was little sniveling Peter Petigrew's fate. Sirius Black was out to get him.

* * *

**Muggle London**

**Sirius Black**

Hours later, near morning time, Sirius strode up a street in Muggle London looking for a rat. He'd left James and Harry sleeping in the infirmary at Hogwarts and arrangements for Lily's funeral were being made. As an order member she'd had it all written down, they all did. She'd be buried in the cemetery at Godric's Hollow the day after tomorrow.

As for Sirius, he'd had some loose ends he'd wanted to tie up nice and neatly for his best friends' wife. The woman who'd helped him believe in himself, whether she knew it or not. She had been the best person he'd ever known, and because of one last minute choice she was dead. He should never have picked Peter. The weak willed son of a bitch. He knew that something was up with the quiet addition to their group. All through their friendship Peter had worshiped James and himself, and recently that had changed. Subtle comments and sneers, Sirius had figured Peter just finally grew some junk. Now he knew. There was no other reason except that their old friend had taken up with Voldemort.

He should have known. It was all his fault. Sirius had thought through all the possible scenarios, played them out in his head and each one pointed to the fact that everyone would know that he was the Potter's Secret-Keeper. He was James' best friend, and Lily's closest thing to a brother. He was the obvious choice. They were going to pick him too, but Sirius told them it was a bad idea, because everyone would know. And they did. Sirius was captured twice by Death Eaters, tortured and left to rot, he'd been questioned by the Ministry, but he hadn't been able to talk thank the Lord, because he didn't know. At the last minute, he'd asked Peter to step up and take one for the team. Not many people had known about Peter so it was unlikely to come out so easily. Or so they'd thought. The imbecile couldn't even protect his friends. The people who had become his family. Piece of shit.

Suddenly there was movement from a nearby alleyway. So lost in his own thoughts Sirius was surprisingly startled.

"James and Lily, Sirius? And poor baby Harry too! How could you?" Peter had stepped from that dark, dank corner into a crowd of Muggles and started screaming at him. So he thought James and Harry had died. Someone was misinformed. He wasn't going to take the idiot's shit.

"Oh no you don't Peter. It was you just as much as me!" A group of Muggles had stopped to watch the altercation as Peter pulled out his wand. "Oh, Peter. You silly man, are you going to kill me?"

Peter blasted the sidewalk with his wand and Sirius and a few nearby Muggles flew backward, Sirius lifted his head to see Peter cut off his finger and transform into the rat he'd become full-time. The single piece of Petigrew fell to the floor and all Sirius could do was lay his head back down and laugh. Since when had Peter been clever?

He was still laughing with tears rolling down his face when members of Magical Law Enforcement came to round him up. They still believed that he was responsible for the death of Lily Potter, indirectly of course.

The sad part was no one aside from himself, Hagrid and Dumbledore had seen James and Harry walk away that night. Everyone still thought they were all dead. All they knew that was true was that the Dark Lord had disappeared and all those who wore his mark of death were noticing it fade on their arms. A sign of tyranny dissolving for a while.

* * *

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**James Potter**

Back at the castle James Potter sat in the Headmaster's office holding Harry in his arms. He hadn't let the child alone one minute since he'd found him in his mother's arms. He was arguing with Albus Dumbledore over the future of his son, the safety he should have so that no harm would come to him. Dumbledore thought the best course of action was for Harry to live with Lily's blood relatives in Surrey. James, knowing his wife's sister, refused whole-heartedly.

"James you must consider the choice you are making. This may be for the good of everyone! Taking Harry to his aunt's—"

"Will never work! They hate us! They hated her! How do you think they'll react to her son? They're Muggles and they hate magic, they'll never accept him. No. He's all I have left. I will not let anyone take my family, or his." James replied vehemently.

"The protection that Lily gave him will last longer and become stronger if he's near her blood kin."

"I understand what you are telling me, Professor, now I need you to understand. I've just lost my wife, my home. He's just lost his mother. Harry James Potter will not lose me as well. Especially not willingly, and I will not lose him. He and I are going away; away from the wizarding world, away from all of this. It's too dangerous for him to be seen right now. We'll go to the Muggle world to live. I will come back, we will come back. He will attend your school, Dumbledore, but right now we need to grieve. Please, let us be."

James stood and held his hand out to his former Headmaster, he was grateful after all. Dumbledore had protected them. They clasped hands and Dumbledore nodded.

"If you need anything, you know where to find me."

James took his son and nodded. Dumbledore could be brilliant but sometimes that man was off his rocker. Send Harry to the Dursley's, ha! That would never happen. He knew the stories, what Petunia had done to Lily once she'd gotten her letter. Putting rats in her bath, and bugs in her bed just to make her angry and see more, then there were the summers when Lily had gone home to deal with both Petunia and Vernon. No, Harry was best left with him.

There was that stabbing realization though, the one that made him wish Lily was here instead of his innocent boy. What kind of father did that make him? He knew that if she was here Harry wouldn't be. Looking down at the sleeping baby boy, he saw his wife. Her face molded into a boy. Such a beautiful boy. He knew then that Lily hadn't really left him at all, just given him a gift. The only one she could give him. He would make up for his wayward, despicable thoughts for the rest of his life. He owed that to his wife. He looked up confident, knowing that he had a plan and walked with his head held high.

On his way to the Entrance Hall, two aurors burst in running past him without acknowledging the fact that they'd jostled poor Harry awake. He began crying as all children do when they've been woken up unexpectedly.

"Oi! Watch where you're going!" James called, but they ignored him. Then he felt an urge he hadn't had since the last time he'd graced these halls; the curiosity of a Marauder. Once a devious child, always a devious man. So he followed them.

They led him straight back to Dumbledore's office. The older seasoned looking auror spoke first in a very professional voice.

"Professor Dumbledore, we are here on behalf of the Ministry of Magic, concerning the death of the three most recent Potters and the apprehension of one of your former students." At the mention of his death James poked his head in the door.

"The deaths of three Potters, Kingsley?" The dark auror nodded. "That cannot be, for Mister Potter is just behind you with his son."

Kingsley turned. James entered rather sheepishly and Dumbledore drew up chairs for the three adults to sit in.

"Now, which of my former students are you here to inquire about?"

"Sirius Black, sir." Kingsley replied looking at James and Harry as though seeing him for the first time. Kingsley was a member of the Order after all and should have known by now that James and Harry were still alive. However, his status as an Order member was, of course, a secret so he couldn't let his young partner see his curiosity.

"Sirius? What's happened?" James exclaimed, they'd said they apprehended him. For what? Dumbledore shot him a pointed look and James knew he'd have to wait for his answers.

"Proceed."

"What do you know about Black's history?"

"Excellent student and quite brilliant with charms for rule-breaking." Dumbledore said staring off as if revisiting a fine memory. "What's this all about?"

"Sir we believe that the attack that took place last night on the Potter's was orchestrated by Black." James looked at them as though he was about to protest. Dumbledore silenced him once more with a hand. He couldn't keep it in this time though, and burst out before he could stop himself.

"That's impossible!"

"James, Sirius was your Secret Keeper. Who else would have known where you were? He's been doubling since the first!"

"He wasn't our Secret-Keeper. You have to know that now."

"James what are you saying?"

"We knew that having Sirius as our Secret-Keeper would be too obvious, and even now people think he is hiding us. He's been captured and tortured and questioned. At the last second he called the last person anyone would ever suspect. Peter Petigrew."

* * *

Music for this chapter:

_Just a Dream by Nelly_

XXXXXX

**An: Dun, dun, dun. Haha. That cliffy was my favorite part of the whole chapter. **

**Okay, so to answer a question, yes I understand that my fic is AU not only with the time frames but also with the fact that Harry's dad is ALIVE! Duh.  
So lets just read and let go of all that picky stuff. **

**Tell me what you think **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

January 1984

James Potter sat at the desk in his study. He worked from home as a freelance writer for a muggle paper outside of London. He tried to be home with Harry as often as possible. Little Harry was three now, walking everywhere, talking, and getting into things he shouldn't. Since James had given up magic he'd had to baby-proof the house by hand, something he'd never done and never expected to do. They moved from Godric's Hollow, not that they could stay anyway. The house had been turned into a shrine not only for Harry but for James and Lily as well. He didn't feel any inclination to rebuild the house, that place full of memories he wished to shut out for the time being. Because of this much of the wizarding community believed James to be dead, they all knew Harry had survived but they had not heard so much as a peep from James since the murder.

James sighed, looked up from his work. Today was going to be a difficult day to say the least. It was Lily's birthday, her twenty-fourth to be specific. The third he'd celebrate without her. And he did always celebrate it. He never forgot, what man could forget his wife's birthday? He wouldn't, and he would never let Harry. So today they would bake a small cake, make party hats and go to the Godric's Hollow cemetery.

Just then a soft knock came to the door. It squeaked open and a small head peeked around it. The boy's hair was a mess, sticking up in odd places as it was wont to do, there was chocolate on his cheeks and his tiny glasses were dangling precariously off of his nose, but those big curious green eyes, the trademark of his mother, peered up at him so innocently it was no wonder James couldn't be angry with his son for getting into the chocolate so soon. His baby-proofing job obviously did not work out so well. James could almost hear Lily laugh at him; a sound he'd never forget.

"Daddy! You come pway in the cocoa with me?" Little Harry asked, holding his arms out to his father.

"Ah, is it that time already?" Harry nodded fervently, "Well, then let's get to making that cake. Mum won't like it if we're late."

"Nope, nope, nope she won't papa." James got up and took the tiny hand offered to him. It was a sight for anyone to see, big and tall Quidditch player James stooped over sideways to hold the hand of a two-foot tall toddler.

They set out making the cake, Lily's favorite, red velvet cake with cream cheese and chocolate swirled frosting. He'd only gotten to make it for her once in their marriage and he wasn't going to stop now. After the cake was in the oven and Harry and James were both thoroughly covered in frosting they'd made and cake bits, they washed up a little and started making their hats they would wear. Harry's was blue with bright green dots on it and silver tinsel coming out of the top. James wore a red and gold striped hat with scarlett tinsel. They'd finished just in time for the cake to be done, together they frosted it and readied themselves for the day. James hoped this would be the only bath for Harry today.

An hour later they were walking down the main street in Godric's Hollow, in the center that tall memorial of a man with untidy hair, a woman with long gorgeous hair that James knew to be a bright red flame, holding the baby boy now walking at his side. This was the wizarding world's tribute to James and Harry's sacrifice. Gods, it looked almost just like her. It stopped his heart every time. He paused for a moment looking at the statue, barely hearing his son point and say, "mum!" James turn and picked up Harry, cake and all and started walking to the short kissing gate that led to the resting place of his wife.

This was the only time they came to the cemetery, or to Godric's Hollow for that matter, for Lily's birthday. He couldn't stand to be in the town for much more than that, but he would never miss her birthday. Being there brought back so many memories. That night, before that, after it… It was ghostly, the memories crept up on him so suddenly sometimes.

FLASHBACK

"_Do you agree to drink the Veritaserum to corroborate your story Sirius Black?"_ _A portly Auror said with his wand pointed in Sirius face._

"_Anytime you wish to give it would be appreciated." Sirius looked back at him, with an almost bored expression, they shouldn't have been questioning him but here they were, in the same place they had been for three days. Lily's funeral was today, he needed to go, needed to be with James and Harry, but this arsehole was too busy acting the fool._

"_You should show a little more respect, no? I hold your life in my hands Mr. Black." The man sneered, then pulled a vial of purple liquid from a case in the corner labeled Coercive Methods. Normally used in harsh circumstances, it was stocked with Veritaserum, a counter potion to Polyjuice, and a reversal for Animagus forms, the purple liquid held in his hands however was the veritaserum. "Drink it." Said the auror thrusting the potion into Sirius' face. He did so, quickly. _

"_Name?"_

"_Sirius Black of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black." It came automatically, just like the potion required. _

"_Age?" _

"_Twenty-three."_

"_Alright, we'll move on to other questions. Where were you on the night of October 31, 1981?"_

"_I was on a mission for the Order of the Phoenix. Afterwards I stopped in to see James and Lily Potter."_

"_And what did you find?"_

"_The house looked to be unstable, teetering on its foundation and the Dark Mark was hovering over the home. I found James in the nursery holding Harry over Lily's body."_

"_Did you cast the Dark Mark over the Potter's cottage?"_

"_No."_

"_Did you give the Potter's location up to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named?"_

"_No."_

"_Where you their Secret Keeper?"_

"_No."_

"_Do you know who was?"_

"_Yes."_

"_His name please."_

"_Peter Petigrew."_

"_I have not heard of this man, who is he?"_

"_A boy from our Hogwarts days, he used to hang around James, Remus and I. I chose him to be the secret keeper for that reason. No one ever knew him."_

_The auror handed Sirius another small vial of Veritaserum._

"_Moving on to the next line of questioning, November 1, 1981. What were you doing in Muggle London?"_

"_Looking for a rat."_

"_A rat?"_

"_It is Peter's animagus form. "_

"_I don't have a Peter Petigrew on the list for Registered Animagi."_

"_You wouldn't would you? We learned in secret. Not so hard once you get the hang of it."_

"_Why were you looking for Petigrew?"_

"_Because he sold the location of the Potters to Voldemort. He was their Secret Keeper."_

"_Did you kill Petigrew?"_

"_No. He cut off his finger and transformed after blowing half the street to bits."_

"_Did you kill the muggles?"_

"_No." _

END FLASHBACK

After talking to James and Dumbledore, Sirius was released from questioning. There was no reason to keep him there. They'd viewed his memories that day and confirmed his words under Veritaserum. It wasn't all that difficult to come to a conclusion. The search for Petigrew began and quickly went cold. Even knowing that he'd transformed and his animagus figure they were unable to find him. He never darkened the doorstep of any of his former friends or members of the Death Eaters.

So here they were nearly three years later with almost no answers. After Lily's funeral, James and Harry disappeared all anyone knew was that he'd gone into the muggle world and did not plan to return for a long while. Sirius was the only one who knew that James went to the cemetery for Lily's birthday, but he hadn't seen him since the funeral and hadn't tried. His guilt was too great. In his eyes, he was just as responsible for Lily's death. The small consolation that Harry was still alive wasn't even enough to set his mind at ease.

James lowered his head standing before Lily's grave, after a tear and a small sigh he sat next to his son and proceeded to sing "Happy Birthday" to his wife.

_CRACK!_

The sound of apparition caused James' head to snap up in surprise. He turned and saw his two best friends, Remus and Sirius.

"Long time no see, friend." Remus smiled sadly.

"Remus, Sirius." James stood slowly and walked to his friends. Hesitantly he held out his hand and grasped both of theirs. He hadn't seen them in almost three years. Remus looked worn and tired as ever, while Sirius had a solemn look on his face, exposing all of the sadness and guilt he felt. "I'm so sorry."

They looked at him with shocked looks on their faces. They turned to each other and smiled.

"You have nothing to be sorry for. Its alright. We understand. We are the ones who should be sorry." At that moment, Harry looked up from behind James.

"Papa. Who they?" He said softly. James looked down upon his little boy.

"These are daddy's friends."

"Hello." Harry said and smiled. "I'm Harry Potter."

He reached out his tiny hand and both Sirius and Remus knelt down and looked into Lily's eyes.

"Hello, Harry."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Sirius and Remus went home with the Potters that day. James felt that it was necessary for Harry to have at least some family and no one but his friends would fit the bill perfectly and understand his motives. He took them to their small three bedroom home outside of London and introduced them to Harry's nanny, Geraldine, as Harry's uncles. The nanny of course was a muggle and looked a little curious as to their state of dress. Remus' robes were shaggy and unkempt and Sirius' hair was much too long for her liking. She was an old traditional woman and would never understand the need for such long coats or strange garb. She greeted them and scurried away with Harry in tow, going on and on about his day and asking for a popsicle.

"He's quite the talker for a three year old." Remus commented. James led them into a sitting room just as Geraldine entered with a tea tray. James usually did these things himself reserving her duties to childcare whenever he was busy with work, she was older however and her children had abandoned her so he'd taken her in for free. She lived next door and came over to take care of things when James got into one of his moods. It wasn't often but it was much appreciated.

"He loves to talk about his day. He's a bright boy." James sat and asked his friends to do the same. It seemed awkward meeting like this two years later. It was hard to think of something to talk about when everything used to come so easily. "How have you two been?"

"Good, good. Trying to find work, which isn't easy considering what I am, people hate to hire a werewolf… But what's done is done. I've taken to working at an apothecary once in a while. The man there is nice and he needs the help sometimes, especially when school starts. He helps me out too, makes me the wolfsbane whenever I need it. I still stay at the shrieking shack once a month, but that's no bother." Remus did look as though he was having a hard time, then Sirius spoke.

"People still think I had something to do with everything, even though most of the former Death Eaters in Azkaban have sworn under Veritaserum that I was a terrible spy and they new it from the start. I've taken over the family business, I'm trying to rebuild it for what it once was. Mother died, and good riddance too. I was tired of hearing all of her pureblood shite. Narcissa and her son visit from time to time, she's better now. Lucius claims to have been under the Imperius for years, and we all know that it can do damage to someone's brain if held for long, but he seems perfectly capable these days. Liar. Andy and her daughter visit as well, though not when Narcissa does, and they're doing well too. Did you know that Nymphadora, Andy's daughter was a metamorphmagus? She's amazing at it. Hair and face changing all the time, just to make people laugh. She's in school, a Gryffindor too. Another Black in Gryffindor, mother must be turning in her grave." That sent them all laughing. They sobered quickly though and looked at James.

"I've missed this. Missed you. I'm sorry I left so suddenly." James said looking down.

"We all understood, mate. But we thought that maybe two years was enough time. We thought that by now you'd be okay with us coming by the cemetery." Sirius sighed.

"It has been hard. I'm glad you understand. I just want Harry to be safe. With some Death Eaters still on the loose I don't want anything to happen to him. He's all I have left. After Peter…" He trailed off and the other two nodded knowingly.

"You didn't know who you could trust." Remus said.

"But he was always a slimy git if you ask me." Sirius snarled.

"Have they had any luck at all? The aurors?" James asked. He tried not to keep up with the _Daily Prophet_, it just made him sad.

"No. None at all. Looking for rats with missing fingers is a tasking job innit?" That got him laughing again. James sighed.

"Remus have you anywhere to stay?" James inquired of his friend.

"I've been staying at my mum's old place, but its falling apart and there's only so much magic can do." He shook his head and James had an idea.

"Would you like to stay here for a bit? We've an extra room and you can go to the Shack whenever you need to, well, disappear. It would be fun, Geraldine can watch Harry and Sirius and I could help you, like old times?" Remus' face lit up, it was like Christmas morning. The Marauders back together again roaming the countryside like they were teenagers sounded like a dream. He pretended to consider it.

"Ah, well, I don't know." He said slowly, "I've been used to being alone, and not worrying about you two hounds every full moon."

They laughed and Remus agreed. For once things could stay the same. Harry would have his uncles and James would have his friends. He imagined Lily would be pleased.

"Daddy, cake!" Harry said bounding into the room at full speed, into his father's arms.

"Ah, yes. The cake. Well, Moony, Padfoot, care to share in a small celebration?" James smiled at them, his first real smile in years. They nodded and got up to follow the tiny boy into the kitchen.

**8 years later…**

"Dad!" Harry yelled, jumping onto his father's bed enthusiastically. "Dad! Wake up! Come on! You promised." James groaned and rolled over reluctantly.

"What time is it?" He said sitting up groggily.

"Its 7!" Harry exclaimed. "Get up!"

"In the morning? Bloo—" He started to swear. He'd never been a morning person, ever. That was Lily's deal. She was the early riser, the studious one, the one who got up early and started the day. Unfortunately, their son had developed that habit as well. He groaned again as Harry poked him in the ribs.

"No swearing. You owe the swear jar money." He proceeded to sit on his dad, waiting patiently for him to wake. Today was his birthday, his eleventh to be exact and his dad had promised a surprise. He wasn't sure what it was exactly only that it was something big. He was a wiry boy, four and a half feet tall with untidy hair that he'd never even begun to manage. Not that he'd ever tried. His green eyes were a sparkly emerald that his dad said he'd gotten from his mother. He'd seen pictures, she was beautiful, and from what his dad had told him, quite the bookworm. He'd never been a reader, but his dad's study was full of them. They'd never been touched, not by him or his father. He loved soccer and followed diligently on the telly, his favorite team was Italy. He liked video games and computers. He was a happy child, who never noticed the loss of his mother. It was summer and he was off from primary school, he loved the summers that he spent with his dad and his uncles, Sirius and Remus. They were coming over today, too.

"Alright, bugger off. I'm getting up." James said rolling over to pin Harry and tickle him. He squealed and rolled away, running out of his dad's room. They still lived just outside muggle London and today James was planning on telling Harry they were moving. He'd never told him that he was a magical child, as soon as Harry started to remember things they started driving to Godric's Hollow, instead of apparating. It was a small hindrance but James wanted Harry growing up much like his mother had. Being a child and learning all about the muggle world. Today things would change, Harry's letter was going to come.

Even not knowing he was a special boy, Harry had the same strange things happen to him. He'd fallen out of his bedroom window once into a thorn bush and all of the thorns bounced off of him, not a scratch on him. Then there was the time he'd run out after his soccer ball into the street and an oncoming car almost hit him without his notice. His dad came running out of the house screaming at him and for some odd reason the car never hit him. It just kept on going as if he wasn't there. His dad was livid, but he'd had a proud smile on his face. His dad was weird.

Harry went into the kitchen and pulled out some eggs. He liked cooking and making breakfast was his job. He got the ham going and made some scrambled eggs, putting the kettle on at the same time. The oven chimed that it was ready for the biscuits to go in. Breakfast was ready by the time James came strolling in the kitchen with a long thin package under his arm, he whistled.

"That's a wonderful looking breakfast you've got there. Who made you cook on your birthday?" He said smiling. Harry looked excited.

"What's that?" He said with a huge smile on his face.

"Well it's the first part to your surprise today, its going to be a bit weird but after I explain I think you'll like it." Harry looked skeptical, honestly, what could it be? A new controller for his system didn't seem likely, neither did a game or a new computer. It was long, maybe a lacrosse stick? Or a croquet set?

"Stop being quizzical and open it." James grinned, he was too curious for his own good. Harry took a small step forward with an outstretched hand he started to rip open the gift. He opened the box and looked upon a broom.

"Um, thanks dad…." Harry said slowly. His dad got him a broom. It had to be a joke. James burst into laughter.

"Harry, you should see your face. Look at the handle."

There on the tip was the name _Numbus 2000._ Was that supposed to change something?

"Alright dad, what gives?"

James suddenly sobered and launched into his tale. He told him all about Hogwarts and his legacy there, all about Quidditch and the games he played. He told him about the classes and magic and wands. He told him of Diagon Alley, Hogsmeade and Godric's Hollow. He talked about owls and their letters. Harry listened with rapt attention asking all the right questions, he was still confused as to why his dad hadn't just raised him that way. Why his dad had kept this from him, and thinking this made him a little angry and a lot sad. He expressed this to his dad and James sighed.

"While I was growing up, there was this wizard. He was akin to Hitler. Just the same, just as crazy. He thought that witches and wizards that came from people who were not magical, muggles, were an abomination. That they should not be allowed to study magic and should be banned from ever living or knowing of the magical world. A lot of people thought this way, a lot of elite groups, but they had never done anything about their beliefs. In the time that I grew up Muggleborns were treated differently, demeaned and kept from a lot of things that purebloods could do. The wizard's name was Voldemort. A name people still fear to speak even to this day.

"He had different methods, he started killing people, going after muggles and muggleborns with a fierce intent on ridding them from the world. Not just the magical world, but the entire world. He started to gain followers, a group of people he called Death Eaters. They were just as terrible as he was. After I graduated, I became an auror and married your mother. Professor Dumbledore came to me and asked me to join an elite group set on fighting back Voldemort and his extreme ways. It was called the Order of the Phoenix, your mum was one muggleborn witch. Soon after we joined the Order, Dumbledore came to us and said we had to go into hiding. That the boy we were going to have was being targeted by Voldemort. We hid and we had someone hide our house from others by using a spell, only this person could tell anyone where we were. He was one of my friends. I'd like to think that he gave us up unwillingly, that he had been tortured or his mind had been probed for the information. However, I know he wasn't, it turned out that my friend was one of those followers and that he had given us up so he could move up in the ranks.

"There was a problem though, when Voldemort came to our house and he tried to kill you, yes he tried. And he failed. No one knows why. Just that a spell that no one had ever survived before didn't work on you. All it did was leave you a scar and rebound upon him, he vanished. Some like to say he died, but I don't think he was human enough anymore to die. After everything that had happened I decided to take you away, raise you here in a world without magic so that you wouldn't be exposed to the dangers as a child. So you could grow up happy and free. I wanted you to have a good life. And you have, right?" Harry nodded fervently, knowing that his dad did all he could so that he could have a good childhood, so that he never felt the loss or lack of two parents. His dad had done a good job with what he had.

"I know this is a lot to take in all at once, and I'm sorry. There is one more thing I have to tell you." He never got to finish his sentence, at that moment a sharp tapping came from the window. They turned and looked up to see a large barn owl perched on the window sill outside. "Well, it seems you'll have to find this out a different way. Go on and open the window, son."

Hesitantly, Harry made his way over to the window and pried it open. The owl hooted in thanks and held out his leg. Tied to it was a letter with a scarlet wax seal, a large "H" was embedded into it. He untied the letter and the owl flew away. Walking over to his father he opened the letter slowly and read it aloud.

_Dear Mister Potter,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
Enclosed are a list of books and supplies you will need for your first year of school.  
The start of term begins on September first, and we will be expecting you on the Hogwarts Express  
which will leave from King's Cross station in London at 11 am from Platform 9 3/4. _

_Minerva McGonagal_

_Deputy Headmistress  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

Harry looked up at his dad and smiled.


End file.
